


Over golden water

by Ostodvandi



Series: EliHec week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M, this one is weird but sweet nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Over a mass of golden water, their hands touch and their thoughts intertwine without them even noticing.





	Over golden water

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the simplest of all five of this EliHec week, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.

Hector wasn’t the type to wake up easily. There had been multiple complaints from his teachers (accompanied by Eliwood’s giggles sometimes) about him dozing off in class and not waking up, no matter how much the teacher would raise their voice. Hector had to admit that he was pretending to be asleep some of those times, but…

In any case, it didn’t explain why his eyes suddenly opened in the middle of a dream. Hector stared at the wood over them, and was slowly more and more conscious about the soft movement of the hammock he was sleeping on.

And then he looked at Eliwood’s hammock, and it was empty.

Hector frowned, and after some yawning and stretching, he walked outside to search for him.

 

* * *

 

The sight of the sea at dawn managed to relax Eliwood like few other things could. His mind could get lost staring at the sunlight spreading over the water like liquid gold, and that’s exactly what he was planning on doing, given that his thoughts wouldn't let him sleep.

Dread Isle wasn’t in the horizon anymore. They would be home soon, and Eliwood would see his mother again, and he would be able to stay with her, and honor his father properly…

His hand tugged at his shirt, right over his heart. There was something he wanted to do first, but… It was a hard thing to do.

‘Eliwood?’ Hector’s voice startled him, and he turned to look at him. The sleepiness was so obvious on his face.

‘Good morning, Hector.’ Eliwood smiled, and Hector yawned as he got closer to him. ‘I didn’t think you would wake up this early.’

‘I was surprised too.’ Hector stood by his side, looking at the water with him, as the sun started to rise. ‘Guess I noticed you weren’t there.’

‘That’s sweet of you.’ Eliwood was expecting Hector to come back at him, but he didn’t say anything, focusing on the water. That was a very obvious sign. ‘What’s on your mind?’

Hector opened and closed his mouth, though it shouldn’t surprise him at this point that Eliwood knew him well enough to notice it. It was just a thought that had been with him for the last few days, and had come back the instant he saw Eliwood standing there.

‘Many things. But they’re not that important.’

‘Are you sure of that?’

‘Not really. It’s just…’ Hector gestured vaguely. ‘...hard.’

Eliwood sighed, and looked back at the water. ‘It’s alright.’

The sun rose little by little, and time seemed to slow down as a comforting silence grows between them. Eliwood is still staring at the water and the wrinkles the morning wind creates on it, but Hector is staring at Eliwood instead.

This would be a good moment to say something, he thinks, and it’s not the first time he thinks that. He wanted to tell Eliwood about the comfort he feels around him, the familiarity of Eliwood’s presence in his life, the loneliness he felt when he thought of going back home to the absence of his brother, even if talking about that still hurt.

“We could become family” was a sentence he had imagined himself saying a lot of times, and he had imagined it with many different outcomes.

“What do you mean?”

“Aren’t we already like family?”

“I… don’t know.”

Eliwood’s answers would always be polite, careful, mindful of Hector’s feelings, just the way Eliwood had always been. But just thinking of that kind of answer made Hector’s stomach knot itself in a really uncomfortable way.

When he felt particularly self-indulgent, he’d imagine Eliwood smiling, maybe even blushing a little, and saying yes in many different ways, and that would make his heart speed up instantly, and his stomach would knot the exact opposite way, and his hands would start sweating. Thinking about it like this made if sound gross, and it probably was for an outsider.

He already knew about these feelings, but that didn’t make them any less embarrassing to think about. Especially when a certain Sacaen woman had already noticed them, and had been subtly teasing him-

Eliwood’s fingertips touching Hector’s hand interrupted his flow of thought in a second, and sent Hector’s brain into a small panic. Eliwood simply kept stroking his hand, without saying anything.

After those seconds of doubt, Hector finally decided to attempt to hold his hand, and besides a brief surprise, Eliwood smiled in a way that made the morning sun pale.

It crossed Hector’s mind that it felt like staring at daybreak again.

‘When we get back home, and have everything settled down… Let’s have another sparring match, alright?’

Hector squeezed Eliwood’s hand, and bent down so that their foreheads would touch.

‘Sure. Do you want to bet something on that one?’

Eliwood nodded. ‘It’s going to be something really important. But I’d rather have it be a surprise.’

‘Oooh? Feeling mysterious, huh. Well, I can’t wait.’

Eliwood’s lips curled into the softest smile Hector had ever seen.

‘Neither can I.’


End file.
